


CoC2: Tainted Petals (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by mnkm



Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Multi, Other, Sequel, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: Two ordinary girls discover a sort of flash game in an old laptop, and portals to another world opened. With what seemed like the stupidest and least rational decisions ever made by human beings, the two girls went their separate portals and disappeared from the world. That's how the new adventure of Julia Blackthorn and Belle Tulipze started. (NOTE: Currently on indefinite hiatus. Script format to be posted as easy means for updating; written format may be continued another time.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Fenoxo's "Corruption of Champions" and Kitteh6660's modded version.  
> Reposted and deleted from FFN.

Rummaging through the contents of a rather dusty box, a girl with short black hair felt a sneeze coming when she unearthed a rather plain notebook. She hurriedly placed the book she found on top of the box and let a sneeze explode from her nose. "Urgh... bless me."

"Bless you?" another girl, with long hair a gradient tone from black to purple, stuck her head into the dark room. "Naaaah."

"Oh, fuck you..." the short-haired girl muttered.

Laughing, her girlfriend winked. "In bed, yeah. As rough as you want."

The first girl rolled her eyes and continued rummaging through the box's contents. "Still though... why the fuck doesn't that bastard take all these things with him?"

"Maybe he simply forgot about them."

"Oh, sweet. An old laptop... _with_ the charger." The first girl held the laptop and pair of adapter and cable up. "I'm so looking into this thing."

Her girlfriend stared. "What about that notebook?"

"Meh. You can have it."

The two got out of the old room and hurried to the house's bedroom, where the black-haired girl sat on a swivel chair while the black-pink haired girl plopped herself onto the bed. They opened their respective objects and started examining things. "Corruption of Champions... what's this? Haha." With a snicker, the girlfriend flipped through page to page, reading its contents and observing the terrible drawings on some. "Whoa... girl, I think your brother has some wild porn imagination."

"Haha, of course... that fucking pervert." Sighing, the first girl clicked a file labeled 'NO'. The naming sense was terrible, but that was probably a way to camouflage it. She stared at the SWF file inside. "COC, huh? Wonder what this is..."

"CoC?" her girlfriend said. Thinking for a few seconds, she smiled. "Corruption of Champions... C-O-C!"

"...it's a porn game?" the first girl asked.

"Apparently...?"

"Let's check it out." The other girl got up from the bed and stood behind her girlfriend. They clicked the SWF file and opened it. It took a few seconds to load, before the menu screen showed up. "...huh... text adventure porn? Weird."

"There's the new game button. Come on, let's try it!"

Clicking the 'New Game' button, the screen turned bright with only the default background color showing. Few seconds passed, but nothing showed up.

"...I think it's shit," the first girl groaned. "Oh God, it's frozen now..."

Her buddy laughed. "Well, that's alright. We'll just find something else fun."

Suddenly, sparks emanated from the screen. "Whoa! What the fu...?" the first girl murmured, slowly moving back.

"Shit, girl, I think it's gonna explode!" the other girl exclaimed.

The two saw more sparks and, scared for their lives, ran for their door- but a loud noise took over the entire room as the place seemed to glow dark blue.

They froze and looked back.

No explosions.

Instead, there were two giant portals in front of the frozen laptop.

"...huh." The first girl sighed. "I was... expecting worse."

"Same, girl. Same." The two stood and watched the portals. "...well, isn't this an exciting opportunity though?" she asked. "It's like those cartoons and anime where you get dragged into another world!"

"Yeah, except we're not being dragged or anything..." the first girl replied. They stared for a few more seconds before smiling. "Well, if we're given a choice, then we'd go anyways..."

"Wait," the second girl said. "Since there are two portals... would we be going to different worlds?" she asked. "I mean, usually these things happen with _one_ portal... right?"

The first shrugged. "Well, who knows? It might be the kind of portal where only one person can go through."

Hesitant, but accepting of that reason, the second girl sighed. "Alright then... good enough."

With what seemed like the stupidest and least rational decisions ever made by human beings, the two girls went their separate portals and disappeared from the world.


	2. In a Whole New World

"Hey... hey!" Her body seemed to be shaking. "Julia! Wake up!" Her eyelids slowly pushed open, and she focused her vision until everything became clear. "Thank God, you're finally awake." Said girl turned her head to the person speaking- it was her girlfriend, who currently wore absolutely nothing from head to toe. "I was thinking you died or something, jeez."

"W-why are you naked...?" Julia asked as she recalled them entering separate pink portals that had shown up in her room. Then, feeling a cool breeze on her skin, she looked down to discover her own nakedness. "Why am I naked!? B-Belle!?"

Her lover Belle simply shrugged in response. "Not sure. When I came to, we were together in this weird cave and naked... oh yeah!" She suddenly hugged the girl, content with being together. "Everything turned out well and we got to the same world! Sweet, huh?"

Nodding, the first girl scratched her head. "Yeah, still confusing though. Where are we...?"

Belle suddenly tapped her shoulder. "H-hey, Julia... look." The girl turned to where her lover pointed at, and saw a humanoid creature with bright red skin standing. It was observing the two with a grin etched on its face, but something was off... it looked like it was mentally panicking, as if it wasn't sure about something. In its hand was some sort of vial, but empty and harmless. "Is that..."

"...wasn't that thing also in that book we found?" Julia whispered. The... _thing_ , it definitely looked familiar. If she recalled properly... "It's an imp."

It seemed distract by its thoughts, despite looking at them. Perhaps it couldn't tell that the two were aware of it, but just as Julia was going to raise a question to it, the imp's head shook. "Fucking humans... ha! So you're awake, huh?" he asked, his voice surprisingly deep. She frowned, noticing even his tone sounded troubled.

"N-never mind that..." Belle said, her face turning visibly red. "H-his dick is..."

Indeed, she finally paid attention to what she hadn't want to comment on. The imp wasn't covering his privates at all, and allowed his red throbbing cock to hang loose in the air. It wasn't that captivating to her, however. She was still more troubled over the situation they were in. Just as she thought of how it wasn't looking good at all, though, she suddenly felt something down below. Her legs shivered, and she barely withstood the urge to fall on her knees. "W-what the..."

"...I-I'm turned on... kinda..." Belle said. "Y-you feel the same...?"

The imp snickered, before suddenly exploding into laughter. "Of course! I drugged you stupid idiots!" he said, shaking the empty vial in front of them. "Really, I'm surprised you two aren't sucking my giant dick like some damn fucking whores already!" he said. "However, fear not. The great Zetaz allows all humans to please him!" Apparently his name was Zetaz.

Julia growled, picking up a small stone nearby and hiding it behind her bare back. "W-what'd you do to us...?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I drugged you. Fucking stupid bitch, the drug I use will make sure you two can't resist me." He started stroking on the shining tip of his giant shaft. "The last Champion may have been able to resist, but this time I won't fail!"

Belle began panting, which concerned her lover. "J-Julia..." she said. "I... I'm not interested in him but... m-my body can't stop burning...!"

So it was an aphrodisiac that seemed to be working really well but slowly. Things weren't looking good... at this rate, if they didn't do something, Belle and Julia may both end up an imp's sex slaves before they even started their new adventure.

Preparing her arm, Julia began charging her throw power- and tossed the small stone she had picked up with as much force as possible at the red-skinned demon's dick. She wasn't sure what happened afterwards as she tripped, wetness having seeped under her foot- it was from her being turned on, shamelessly. But she heard a loud smacking noise, and a cry of pain and rage following it immediately.

"You fucking- _argh!_ " He seemed to stumble around, loud footsteps echoing through the cave. The imp clutched onto his injured cock and snared his fangs at them. "J-just you watch, damn puny humans! I-I'll get my revenge for sure!" He turned around and quickly rushed off towards the exit, fading into the bright light. "N-not fucking again...!" his voice could be heard cursing before it disappeared completely.

Belle sighed with relief. "T-that was close..." she said, sitting back down on her bare ass. "That was... really cool, Julia. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Julia said and sent her a wink.

"We're girlfriends."

"Oh... right." The two of them shared a laugh, before they decided to exit the cave as well.

The cave's mouth was surrounded by various trees. It was in the midst of a sort of forest, she noticed. Of course, the empty area between the cave and forest was wide, and probably a suitable camping spot. In fact, it probably was used as a camping spot once, if not many times- there was an unused tent set up here, with a put-out campfire. Belle rushed to a nearby cushion seat and jumped on it, relaxing as soon as her naked body made contact with the plump pillow. "Ah... bliss."

"H-hey, Belle. Be careful," Julia said. "You never know what might happen..."

She chuckles. "There's no one here, so relax." She pointed to the tent's entrance, the zips opened. True to her words, nobody was inside. "We'll be safe here... probably."

Sighing, the girl reluctantly sat in front of the pile of black ashes and began fanning herself with her hands. "It's hot outside, isn't it..." she said and looked up. The sky was bright blue just like any normal area, but she could see a small aura of red somewhere far away. The portal was glowing bright from within the cave, but they couldn't go back to their world anymore- they had tried, but nothing happened. "What is this world...?"

The two spent some minutes relaxing just like that, silence taking over the area. No suspicious noises occurred nearby, so for now they assumed there were no worries regarding intruders attacking them.

Suddenly, Julia felt a pair of hands cupping her breasts. "H-hey!" she shout, turning around to face her girlfriend. "W-what're you doing...? This isn't the time for..."

"Ssshhh," the girl hushed her while putting a finger to her lips. "The timing is bad, yeah, but right now..." She paused and slowly directed Julia's gaze to her nether regions- completely drenched in sweet juice, still dripping and incredibly alluring. "I'm... too turned on to think... come on, Julia."

Julia swallowed her spit, unsure if she should drop all her guards and just indulge herself in her pussy. "B-but... what if..."

Belle seductively traced her finger along the girl's stomach. "Don't worry... we can handle the problem when it comes, right?" she said. "Let's have fun, Julia..."

 _Ah, fuck it._  She let go of the rope tying up her instincts, and her hands wrapped around Belle's head. The latter's wrapped around Julia's chest, and their lips stuck together like superglue as their bodies mashed together rubbing against all the sweat they produced. Salivae spilled on their naked skin and the ground uncontrollably, her weight pushing Julia down as their voices harmonized together.

She teasingly sucked on Belle's tongue, the girl dipping it into the former's mouth like a piston dipping in and out of an area. The slurping noises only further turned Julia on and she felt incredibly frustrated by the itching of her own dripping pussy. "B-Belle, fuck! Eat me, now!" The girl demanded between pants.

"S-sure, your majesty," Belle joked and got up on her knees, turning around. Her face floated above Julia's pink lotus, and she positioned hers above the girl's face. Their panting spread hot breath against the surface of their cunts, and they let out a moan. "S-so hot... come on, fuck me with your tongue..."

Julia paid her no attention and did just that. Wrapping her arms around Belle's legs, she violently pulled her waist down and smashed that wet opening between her legs onto her own tongue. The desire burning within the girl erupted into what could probably be compared to a serious arson, in the form of sexual lust. Her hips repeatedly smacked into Julia's face, the sweet nectar from her pussy splattering all over her face and body and the taste turning her mind to white.

If anything, Belle's vigorous lick-fest on her cunt wasn't helping the girl stay any calmer. She was, while drooling and spitting on the girl's nether regions, at the same time slurping her juices up and mixing them together with the twirl or her tongue. Similarly to her hips bouncing on and off Julia's face, Julia's herself were unable to resist swinging up and down, both girls intent on getting more of each other's tongues in their bodies.

It was something they needed, the feeling of their soft pink flesh just tongue-fucking their insides. Loud moans mixed with slurping noises and female cum splatters, and in almost a minute their throbbing clitorises exploded and sent their pussy juices everywhere.

As their hips slowed down and their heads hung back to recover from the blissful orgasm, Julia lay there under her lover's body and panted tiredly. "T-that was... that was wonderful..." she whispered.

Belle, breathing at the same rate as her girlfriend, chuckled. "We're n-not done yet though..."

Julia nodded and waited a few seconds before she realized what the girl said. "W-whaaa...?"

Belle got up and looked at the girl with the sexiest, horniest grin she could ever imagine.

They didn't know how long they went at it, but it was definitely a long time.


	3. Roaming the Forest

It felt like an hour passed by while the two were busy having sex. Julia had no idea what the time was or how it worked in this world yet, but she could only sum it up as an hour, if that was the closest thing to what happened. Her groin still felt really sore from the intense tribbing session she had with her girlfriend, buy now Belle was sound asleep with her head on the soft cushion near the campfire. She snooped around the contents within the tent, searching for any useful stuff.

There was an empty map, with almost no labeling nor highlighting. _Ugh... it's my job now, I guess._ In the case where other people come to this world, this map might be helpful if she started filling it out. The only thing that had been marked down was the current location of this camping point.

Sighing, Julia continued searching through the mess inside the tent.

Her hands wrapped around something metallic, that went _tick tock_ at a rhythm. She realized it was a watch and pulled it out of the heap of junk.

It was working, and the time was currently 7:00 PM.

...now she wondered when they had arrived here. If assuming Belle spent an entire hour fucking her silly... perhaps it would've been around 6:00 PM.

Well, it's not like it matters.

"Huehue... heh... Juuureeaa..." Belle moaned in her sleep. Julia chuckled and went out the tent, heading towards her lover to pet her head. Even asleep, she was still making love... incredible.

She then stared at the forest and tugged on her garbs- they were both initially naked, before and after their long lovemaking session, but while searching the tent she had found some rags that could probably stop the nudity problem. As for weapons... there was nothing helpful. Preparing her fists, Julia began venturing into the forest.

Quiet footsteps echoed as mist surrounded her. She kept her guard up with her gaze rotating towards all possible directions, prepared for any sort of battles.

In her mind, she wondered if Belle would be okay just sleeping out in public back at camp. Anything could wander into our new territory, after all... to begin with, what if someone new comes out from the cave's portal and they weren't friendly?

Julia stopped, a path visible in front of her. She pushed the shrubs away and winced as sunlight came into her vision- somehow, she returned to the camping spot without even noticing. _That's strange..._  she scratched her head, confused. For the entire exploration, even while observing all four directions, she only walked forward and never went back to the camp.

Belle was lying in the same position on the soft cushion she salvaged from the tent. However, she stirred and soon pushed herself up while groggily rubbing her eyes. After a yawn, she looked around and noticed her girlfriend. "Julia... where'd you go?" Belle asked her.

Sighing, Julia walked over and sat down next to her. Belle wrapped her arms around her affectionately. "I was just exploring around here... just seeing the world, you know?" the girl replied. "You were sleeping for quite a short time. Want to continue?"

"Eh, sure... how long was I asleep?" she asked, another yawn interrupting her.

Julia checked the watch she found, and found herself surprised. An hour had passed since she actually moved out. "...an hour?" she answered, unsure. "But... that's not possible, I definitely only walked for around ten minutes..."

Belle stared at Julia, equally confused. "...well, this _is_ a different world after all. Time might be different here."

"...yeah, you're right." She put the watch down and hugged her lover back as they both fell to the ground. "But it is pretty late right now so... wanna just get the night over with?" she asked. "I wanna snuggle~"

Belle seemed to have other plans, however. She hugged Julia back and licked the tip of her ears, eliciting a shiver from the girl. "Why not we have fun all night...?" she asked, her voice just turning the girl on.

"Oohhhh..." Julia moaned quietly as Belle's fingers trailed under the dirty rags she wore, slowly pulling them off and throwing them away. Now she was naked again, just like she previously was. However... she stopped Belle's arms. "W-wait, Belle... we just did that for who knows how long..." she panted, almost losing to her desires again. "M-maybe we can fuck again another day..."

The girl pouted, but stopped her assault. "Alright... oh well. Snuggles!" Immediately cheering up, she pushed her breasts against Julia's arm and they just lied there looking up at the stars.

They'd then talk about various stuff for several minutes until they fell asleep together.

* * *

Next morning when she came to, there wasn't anyone cuddled up with her. Julia pushed herself up, alarmed yet still tired. Belle appeared from the forest just in time. "B-Belle? Exploring on your own...?" she asked, worriedly. Unlike Julia, who found some rags in the tents that can be worn in a way, Belle seemed to have explored the area completely in the nude.

"Yeah. Just wondering how huge the forest is..." she said. "I ended up in an actual forest, Julia!"

"...what?"

She scratched her head. "Well, like... when I just stayed around the trees and shrubs here, I could still see the campsite." Belle pointed to the forest. "However, when I walked deeper and deeper, and looked back, it was like this place didn't exist." Shivering, she quickly ran to Julia and sat down. "There were more colors in the environment too... fruits, types of trees, insects... stuff."

The girl wrapped her arms around Belle, resting her head on the latter's shoulder. "Nothing dangerous attacked you?" she asked.

Belle shook her head and giggled. "Nope! Safe and sound for you to ravish!"

"I-is that the only thing you can think of...?" Julia asked. Belle laughed, and Julia got up. "Well, we _could_ get some fruits to eat. And maybe, I don't know... find some animals. Who knows?"

"Oooh, okay!" Belle got up and took her lover by the hand, enthusiastically ignoring the fact that they were both completely naked.

Julia pushed aside the urge to just get on top of her and lick those shiny, smooth skin of hers. Survival was more important, yes sir.

Taking the watch with her, Julia occasionally checked it as the pair ventured through the forest. To be specific, just like her girlfriend confusingly told her, the two somehow got into an actual unknown forest rather than the pacifistic forest that surrounded their campsite. There were actually fruits, different sorts of trees, and sounds of creatures here and there.

They also discovered another species while exploring, one that isn't an imp- goblins. A female goblin was hiding in a nearby bush for reasons neither of them knew, but the moment she spotted Belle and Julia, she jumped out with a determined look in her eyes. "Sweet! Some fresh whores!"

"Some what?"

Ignoring their question, the goblin licked her lips. "Time to get fucked, sluts..."

Julia looked at Belle, who returned her stare with equal confusion. "...well, I guess she's picking a fight," she said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Not feeling into it, Belle sat down. "Can you fight this one? I'm kinda... eh."

Sighing, Julia rolled her eyes and prepared to fight the goblin girl. "Sure, whatever. Stay safe, Belle." Looking over at her opponent, the girl saw the goblin being... oddly patient and fidgety. She had dark green skin and pointed ears, just like any fictional goblin one'd find in different media. She also had curly purple hair, albeit they didn't extend past her shoulders. For her height, she seemed really small- just about up to the girl's waist, but for someone so short... her body definitely had great assets.

Her breasts were especially large for a shorty, which just further reminded Julia how unreal this world seemed. As for clothing, she only had some sort of leather rag covering a part of her green body, and some pouches. _Why, pouches would be handy..._ The final notable detail were the amount of piercings she had. The goblin wore purple piercings on her ears, and light blue piercings on her nipples. A small red piercing was visible on her wet dripping clit, when she looked carefully.

How does that even work...? Piercing one's vagina... Julia shuddered at the thought. "H-here I come!"

"Cum like the bitch you are!"

...she ignored that statement and threw a punch at the goblin girl, hitting her across the cheek. Although sent back slightly, she returned the punch to the human girl's face.

"O-ow..." she muttered. For someone so small, she sure packs quite a... punch.

Cue mental applause fading into the depths of her mind.

Julia punched her again. She returned it again. And Julia threw another punch. And it was returned. And again. And again.

This sort of fight was really anticlimactic, but it was the only way of fighting she knew. In almost a minute, the goblin girl finally fell to the ground with no more energy. "O-okay, okay... I give up..." she whimpered, hiding behind her little green arms.

Julia blew a sigh of relief, turning to the spectating Belle. "Hey, girl. It's safe now... is that a notebook?" she asked.

Belle was scribbling into some miniature notepad. "Eh, notepad. Yeah, I'm drawing the goblin right now... keeping details like your brother did, you know?"

 _Yeah, that was nice and all._  Julia was more curious on where she even got it from, though. They had been stripped naked and drugged by that imp Zetaz, and she sure didn't see any notepads lying around so there weren't any ways to get the notepad and pencil unless from the tent. But she didn't recall finding any in the tent either...

The girl with gradient hair color noticed Julia's confused gaze and chuckled. "I hid it here," she said and slid the notepad between her juggling breasts.

"...clever prick," Julia whispered, envious.

The defeated goblin girl suddenly got up and scoffed. "Ha! Let your guard down!" Taking out a small vial of red liquid from her pouch, she threw it at the two. The vial shattered and its contents spilled all over Julia's skin, the closest person to the goblin's am, before slowly drying and evaporating into the air. However, there was some sort of effect for sure, as she began feeling horny. "How's that? Wanna fuck yet?" the goblin asked.

"W-what the fuck...?" Julia whimpered. Her legs were shaking, tempted to just fall and shatter and let the goblin girl have her way with Julia's body. She wasn't going to let that happen, though, and tackled the goblin girl to the ground. "What was that!?"

She yelped, and... smiled? "H-haha, I lost... oh, please don't rape me!" the goblin girl wailed, albeit sounding obviously fake and happy.

Julia glared at her. As horny as she was starting to get, this girl was not human... She frowned at the idea of rubbing her pussy against anywhere on the goblin's body. It didn't sit well with her, but... was there really anything wrong? Goblins _are_ kind of humanoid after all... and some media doesn't find anything wrong with that...

...no. Julia thwacked her head, knocking the goblin out. "C-come on, Belle... we're continuing."

"Eh? Uh, sure." Her girlfriend got up, hiding her pencil in her boobs as well, and wiped dust off her butt. "That was a really boring fight."

"Yeah, I know." Getting off the goblin girl, she saw the unconscious intruder's pouch and smirked. "Might as well as take this as a reward for defeating an enemy... yay~" Grabbing her pouch, Julia slid it off the goblin girl. "Okay, so... some gems... 6 gems. 6 gems, and a weird vial of blue stuff."

"Ooh, it says _blue hair dye_ on the vial..." Belle noted.

"Hair dyes... huh, neat." Wrapping the pouch around herself, Julia grabbed her lover's hands. "Come on, we're going."

She nodded happily and inched close to the ravenette. "Sure!"


	4. One Long Meowning

When the two had gathered lots of berries and made their way back to their campsite, their meal was finished within few minutes. Regardless, the time that it took shouldn't have been that long but just like Julia figured out, an entire hour was used for the entire exploring action. The two were somewhat worn out from just that one exploration, trying to avoid questionable things and just gathering food.

Both Belle and Julia agreed, though, that this was actually getting pretty fun. They planned on exploring the world some more, right after eating.

"Let's see if there are any other places asides from the forest," Belle said. "After all, there's got to be a city nearby somewhere."

Julia nodded. "And hopefully we'll find something to wear properly." Hands connected, they made their way towards the unknown mist surrounding the campsite's borders again. The result was really satisfying, despite three hours being used up- there was a huge lake nearby, and also a never ending desert. Then, there were some mountains that formed an area all to its own category, but it seemed really dangerous and dark so the two didn't plan on exploring that anytime soon.

Then came the decision making- should they explore the lake first, or the desert first?

Julia initially wanted to explore the desert, as an oasis might exist and be really fantastic in such a bizarre world as this.

However, Belle wanted to explore the lake. "It's the closest to the forests, so it's definitely the easiest place to survive next to it!"

That logic made sense enough for the former, so they began exploring the lake together afterwards.

* * *

"What's this...?" Julia said and frowned while picking up a fruit that had fallen near the lake's shore. "It's... got whiskers."

Belle looked at it closely. "Looks like a peach. Minus the whiskers."

Her lover chuckled at it. "Looks really cute, somehow. Wanna try it?" she asked, handing the piece of unknown fruit to her.

She stared at it, skeptical at first. Eventually, however, her stomach growled and she reluctantly consumed the fruit as she watched Julia take a dip in the lake.

The other girl had been reminded of the blue hair dye she recei... uh, stole from the goblin girl. Wondering how effective it was, she applied it onto her shoulder-length black hair, and rinsed it thoroughly. As expected, her hair turned blue and shined from the lake's water. "Wow... this is pretty nice."

Belle swooned and wolf-whistled to her girlfriend playfully. "Smoking hot there, Julia!" she yelled and laughed. Julia rolled her eyes and winked back at her, to which she simply swooned more. The girl soon noticed another of the mysterious fruit and picked it up. "These are pretty good, to be honest..." she whispered and ate it. Suddenly, she began moaning and seemed to be twitching.

"B-Belle? What's wrong?" Julia asked, rushing through the water to the shore and grabbing her shoulders.

"I- I don't know... I feel horny again... and..." she said, before moaning another time. Julia notice her hair shuffling, before suddenly- cat ears grew out.

She stared at her, as she panted with a flushed face. "...wow, Belle. You look cute."

Belle blushed and smiled. "That's sweet of you..."

"Look at the lake's reflection," Julia said.

Confusedly, she did so. Then she widened her eyes at her lover. "...I got cat ears now."

Julia nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Belle snickered. "Let's go back, Julia... this pussy cat wants you badly~" she purred, hugging the other girl tight.

Her girlfriend felt her face heat up. "Y-yeah, sure, whatever... I'll eat the pussy's pussy then," Julia joked.

Belle stifled a laughter, her hands leading the girl through the forests as their misty paths led them back to the campsite.

Hurriedly, the eager now-cat girl led Julia to the cool ground in front of the campfire they had put out. "Come on, Julia... I really need to relieve myself down there..."

"W-wait, Belle..." Julia said, panting. All that running was really tiring, really. "I-I'm not turned on... yet..." she told her.

She frowned. "Whaaaat? But... But Juliaaaaa..."

Julia nodded with understanding, another sigh escaping her lips. "I know, I know... you're turned on like always..."

"I-it's not always!"

"Haha, sure." The girl decided to try and calm Belle's sex drive down. Her hands reached up to Belle's head and petted her, lightly scratching her newly-gained cat ears. The girl seemed to stop whining and tensed at this, but Julia paid it no heed and continued scratching the furry cat ears. It just felt really smooth and soft and... man, she missed her cat back home. It was technically her mother's, but cats were just lovely for her entire family so it didn't matter. After a few minutes lost into the ear-scratching session, she noticed Belle's face had distorted into that of pure pleasure, her moans slowly increasing in volume. "W-what- Belle!?"

She whimpered, her legs spread apart. "T-the ears... it's... sensitive, J-Julia..." she panted. The sweet smell of her dripping pussy was taking over her lover's mind again.

Blushing at the state of her girlfriend right now, Julia gulped and looked her in the eyes. "...s-sorry. Shall I, uh... m-make it up to you...?"

Pouting, Belle nodded shyly. "Y... you better..."

Although she still didn't feel quite turned on, the scent and sight of Belle's pussy just seemed to lure Julia over to her. As the former's legs were already spread wide from that innocent ear-scratching moment, she simply kept the legs spread with her hands and hungrily indulged in her moist cunt. Belle screamed with her mouth closed, her hips bucking up violently against Julia's tongue.

She couldn't stop slobbering over her lover's glistening cavern, sliding her tongue up and down and sucking as much of her juices as she could get. The bucking gradually became more intense as she started thrusting her tongue into her part-cat girlfriend, fucking her like a piston.

"J-Julia, Julia! Cumming, cumminnng!" she began yelling with mad pleasure, her face as red as it could get.

Within seconds, Julia's face was shot with Belle's sweet juices as her tongue reached the deepest depth it could. She tried not to let any go to waste, licking up any spilt cum from Belle's naked legs and her arms.

The part-cat girl slowly calmed down, panting from the meal she provided. "T-that was... fuck..."

Julia smiled. "Better now?" She nodded. "Well, I still wanna try exploring the desert. Are you up to it?"

Belle sat up and shot her lover a smile as well, flashing a thumbs up. "I'm... always ready wherever you g-go, Julia!" she said, legs still shuddering from her orgasm.

The now-blue haired girl couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend. Planting a light kiss on her lips, she made her way to the edge of their campsite as Belle followed her.


	5. Lucia the Succubus

The pair of nude lovers trod through the hot scorching desert, each keeping an eye out for any irregular activities. So far, their journey has shown no results- who knew an empty desert could be so... well... empty? Their feet were already starting to hurt from the heat. It was especially worse in the current time, as they had made the bad decision to explore the desert in the afternoon. Or at least, that's the time indicated by the watch Julia found.

"Hey... do we even _know_ where we're going?" Belle eventually asked, sweat trickling down her face. Her newly-gained cat ears twitched in annoyance.

The girl in question shrugged. "We're  _both_  new to this world and lost, stupid."

"Oh, right..." They continued walking in silence, their awareness slowly decreasing. It wasn't like anything would show up soon, right?

Seconds, minutes, hours. It felt like they had been walking for days.

Unfortunately the watch Julia brought with her doesn't properly tell the time. The hands were stuck on an absolute hour and doesn't move until when they return to the camp, where it suddenly moved an hour forward without anyone noticing.  _What a lousy watch_ , the now-blue haired girl had thought to herself.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them and disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "W-what was that?" Belle asked.

The two looked up and saw nothing. Julia quickly turned around, observing the sky behind them. "I-it's a person!"

Soaring across the sky, the unknown cloaked figure made a turn and slowly approached them. It swooped down and screeched to a half on the sand, grasping the attention of the two travelers. "My, it's been a long time since I've found another human... and a traveling pair, at that!" the figure exclaimed in an amused tone.

Clearing her throat, Julia stepped forward. "M-may I ask... who you are?" she said.

The figure removed her brown cloak to reveal the appearance of a demon girl, or specifically a succubus. Her pale purple skin was an obvious giveaway to her species, and if it weren't for that, it'd be her dark purple horns or pure black iris. Those, or the demonic wings that allowed her to fly in the first place. Belle's eyes widened upon seeing the demon girl's breasts tumble out the cloak. They were huger than hers and Julia's, perhaps D-cup, with erect nipples. The long black hair of the succubus didn't even help hide the nipples, it was more like they spread apart just to show those seductive delicacies- like the nipples were meant to be shown.

Belle swallowed her spit, having two thoughts in her mind;  _I'd like to try sucking that..._  and  _how did it get_ that _big?_

Julia barely noticed the succubus was slightly taller than them both.

The succubus chuckled. "I'm known as Lucia, a traveling succubus in search of any lifeforms willing to give in to temptation." She went close to the two and gently caressed Julia's cheeks. "It was by pure chance that I found you two travelling amongst this vast desert... what might you two be doing here?" she asked. Lucia then went to Belle and softly rubbed her cat ears, to the pleasure of the latter. "If you two are interested, I can give you a life of pleasure far greater than...  _now_..." the woman said, whispering the final syllable erotically to Belle's ears.

Flushing redder from the vibration of their guest's voice on her cat ears, Belle felt her legs quiver. "A-ahh..."

"That's... eh..." Julia carefully decided her words in her mind.  _Does she mean to become a demon like her? Was that a safe option?_  The two didn't know how this world worked yet. Going by the demeanor and words of this succubus, becoming a demon now would probably mean them receiving a life of unlimited pleasure and sex. But was that really what they should go for now...? She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're not interested as of now."

"As of now, hmm..?" Lucia smiled, backing down from her offer. "Considering the future... I like it. I'll let you two go for now," she said. The two looked at each other, exchanging sighs of relief, when Lucia pulled something from her hair (to their confusion). "Here, take this as a parting gift," Lucia told the two and threw a bottle to them.

They barely managed to catch it in their hands. It was a bottle of some sort of substance, labeled  _Succubi's Delight_. "This is...?"

Lucia smiled and winked. "Drink and you'll find out. I shall take my leave now..." She was about to jump and fly away, but seemed to remember something. "Oh, that's right. I'll assume you two won't know, but may I ask if you've seen any other humans at all?" she asked.

Belle cocked her head. "There are other humans here?" she said.

Julia shook her head. "Sorry, we haven't seen another human yet."

Smiling sadly, Lucia bowed. "As expected. I shall take my leave now. May you two have a safe and  _fun_  trip," she said with an obvious lustful hint at the word  _fun_ , then flew off.

The two watched her disappear into the sky, holding tightly onto the bottle she gave them. When the speck of purple was no more, they exchanged glances. "...should we?" Belle asked.

"Hell no! I'm not supposed to be drinking yet!" Julia replied.

"We're both over eighteen though..."

"...that's true, but this reeks of suspicious."

Belle shrugged. "Well, okay... let's just sell it off somewhere or something, if we ever find a normal person."

"I mean, humans  _do_  exist somewhere," Julia said. "At least, that's what she implied, meaning we'll definitely find someone later."

"A'ight!" The two continued their journey, walking hand in hand through the desert, expecting to arrive at their campsite soon. After a moment of silence, Belle sighed. "...her boobs looked amazing though..."

"Touche..."

* * *

"So, the desert doesn't seem to have anything in it..." Julia said. "But you can meet other travelers too."

"Desert... has nothing... can meet others... got it," Belle replied. She was taking down notes in her mysterious notepad that Julia still didn't know when or where she grabbed it from. Probably somewhere in the campsite's storage, which didn't belong to them but a previous group of travelers who had stayed here. "Anything else to note?" she asked.

The blue haired girl rubbed her chin. "Hm... I don't think so. Unless we go explore again."

Wondering what else to write, the now-part cat girl beamed. "What about that Lucia gal? Might be useful later, if anything happens."

"Uh, sure. Definitely a demon girl... um, succubus. Yeah."

"What else?"

Julia frowned. What else was notable about Lucia? "...seemed to be looking for someone. Is that important?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't think we need to write that down... let's just say, huge amazing boobs. Need to touch next time we meet."

"You already have mine to fondle anytime, don't you?" Julia asked, somewhat irritated.

"Yeah, but hers were  _huge_... haha, are you jealous?" Belle asked with a knowing smirk. She put her notebook and leaped behind her girlfriend, savagely grabbing the girl's breasts from behind. "Don't worry, Julia! I'll help yours grow bigger with lots of fondles... you'll win against her in no time!"

"H-hey!" Face heating up, Julia tried to turn around and push her lover away, but to no avail. After a few seconds of small bickering, they laughed and pushed each other down on the floor, looking up at the tent's ceiling. "The world sure is mysterious, ain't it?"

"Yep." Not knowing what else to say, Belle rolled on top of her lover and gave a long light kiss. They remained like that for a few seconds before parting, smiling into each other's eyes. "Who knows what'd happen if we weren't together here?"

Julia nodded. "With all the crazy horny bastards roaming around... maybe we might've been raped if we were alone and scared."

Her girlfriend snickered. "You? Scared? Unlikely."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." The two quickly locked their lips again, gently caressing each other's face. The soft feeling against their mouths soothed them, and soon Belle decided to rest her head on Julia's arms, the two slowly drifting to sleep together with a smile on their faces.


	6. Tel'Adre Me Cups of Milk

They decided on going through the desert again. Belle whined for a while, but Julia knew damn well that in any desert areas in fiction, there was some sort of a magical hidden city somewhere. It doesn't have to even be an oasis, but there had to be civilization somewhere, especially since Lucian the succubus indirectly confirmed for them that humans did exist.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Belle asked.

"Damn it, Belle. We're both clueless about this, so no," Julia replied.

The two continued shuffling through the desert in silence, the scorching heat slowly getting to their heads. They had seen and hid from... few unique things, like some mysterious wandering figure cloaked in brown, or snake-human hybrids. There even seemed to be a freak relaxing in some sort of quicksand. The two didn't feel like getting involved with weird people yet, so they never went to attempt interaction with any of them.

Suddenly, Julia noticed the figure of a city in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and squinted hard at the dark silhouette- unless it was a mirage, they were about to reach an actual decent location. "Belle, look! It's a city!"

"It's probably one of those illusion things," the girl replied dully. "You know... mirrors. Images. Something."

"It's 'mirage', stupid. But never mind that, this is for real!"

Belle looked in her lover's direction and spotted the silhouette of a city. She rubbed her eyes roughly, then blinked twice, then squinted hard at it. "Wow, I really am seeing things today."

Julia sighed, her eyes rolling. "Well, since you see it anyways, want to go check it out?" she asked.

"Sure. Illusions fascinate me."

 _Wait and see_ , Julia thought in her head. The two turned towards the city and began walking towards it. There didn't seem to be anything else in the desert, so just as they previously concluded, this world allowed one event at a time. Now that they discovered a city in the desert, nothing else was going to happen to them during this trip- no snake humans, no sandpit bathers, no nothing. It was just the city experience coming towards them.

Eventually, enduring a long walk of nothing but short conversations and flirting to kill time, the two made it to the entrance of the city. A huge wooden gate blocked their view of the city insides. Sitting in front of it, her head nodding off into sleep, was an odd woman with short brown hair but with a waist-length ponytail. What caught their eyes were the two white rabbit ears curled on top of her head. Her spectacles seemed to be slipping off her face, but remained by some unknown physics.

Julia and Belle exchanged glances. "...um, excuse me," Julia called.

The girl murmured something inaudible under her breath, but did not wake up.

Belle tiptoed next to her and, cupping her hands together into a makeshift megaphone, put her mouth next to the sleeping girl's ears. "Hey! Wake up!"

" _Yeeeee!_ " the girl- presumably a guard for the city- shrieked as she jumped up from the seat. "A-are we under attack!? I-I'm sorry I have failed everyone again!"

"Whoa, calm down," the now-cat girl said as she backed away from her, back to her lover. "We were just wondering if we could, uh... I don't know."

"If we could enter the city," Julia finished for her somewhat doof of a girlfriend. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked.

The bunny girl calmed down and scratched her head. "O-oh. Oh, um... well, nothing's ever happened when people visit, so I think this time won't be any different than last time?" she said, unsure.

"We've never been here though," Belle pointed out.

This time, the bunny girl seemed surprise. "H-huh? Oh, well... I-I guess, then, um..." she stuttered, trying to figure out to do. Somehow cracking under pressure, she eventually lost to her anxiety and banged on the gates. "M-Miss Edryn! Help! I'm not sure what to do now!" she exclaimed.

"...is she okay?" Belle whispered.

Julia shrugged. "I think she's cute."

"Seems like she'd cry if we teased her a bit."

"Exactly."

Oblivious to the two newcomers' agreeing opinions, the rabbit girl continued banging on the wooden gates until a smaller door cut into the gate opened far away from the girl, and another person appeared. This time she was definitely less human than the rabbit girl- it was a tall centaur woman, with huge assets on her chest and horse-behind. A massive arrow hung no her back, arrows prepared to shoot preys. She clopped over to the two, eyeing them carefully. "Are these two new to the city?"

The meek guard nodded with such speed that for a moment, Julia wondered whether the rabbit woman would be faster than the centaur woman or not.

Sighing, the horse woman gently patted the rabbit woman's head. "Ravii, come on. You can't let every new faces scare you like this," she said. "Urta has put high hopes on you, you know?"

"B-b-but what if they're corrupted and rapes me!?" the girl, Ravii, asked. "I- I'm not ready to be impregnated yet!"

"W-we don't even have dicks yet!" Julia interrupted.

The horse woman, apparently Edryn, sighed. "Sorry about her, she's a little... paranoid in the head."

"A-am not!"

The horse girl clopped back to the two humans. "Anyways, stay still. Allow me to check if you two are pure," she said and pulled some sort of tool out. It seemed like a crystal accessory of sort. Julia then remembered how in fiction, gemstone accessories were often magical.

"How will that help?" Belle asked, unsure.

"It's magic," Julia answered. "Or something."

"Something like that," Edryn said. After a few seconds of holding the accessory in front of them, she smiled. "Alright, you two are safe to go. See that, Ravii?" she said. "These two aren't dangerous at all, they're harmless like flies!"

Belle frowned. "Flies are annoying though."

"You could be annoying," Edryn pointed out.

Julia snickered. "Yeah, she's annoyingly pushy when horny."

"J-Julia, what the hell!" Belle exclaimed.

The horse woman laughed. "I see, you two swing _'that'_ way, hm?" she said, to the two's embarrassment. "I'd love to try to get to know you two sexually, but I'm only open to those with something long and deep enough to satisfy me," she explained.

"...what?" the two asked.

Edryn laughed again. "I see you haven't encountered the third option yet," she concluded. "It's alright, no need to think much about what I said. Why don't you explore the city for a while?" she asked. "Maybe Ravii can even be your tour guide."

"M-Miss Edryn!?" the rabbit girl, who went quiet during the exchange, yelled. "W-Why do I have to-"

"Well," Edryn began, "maybe you three might get along and hit it off eventually, you know?" she suggested. "Maybe you'll even get to bury your-"

"N-noooooo!" Ravii screamed, face mixed with red and blue. She quickly ran through the smaller door that Edryn had entered through, disappearing into the city screaming her head off with tears.

"...wow, rude," Belle commented.

Edryn sighed. "Oh well. I guess you two should go explore yourselves and have fun."

* * *

Despite being together, the city had various shops and buildings and so much to see, that the two had different interests for once. A small scene of arguing caused the two to decide on looking around the city by themselves, agreeing to meet up at a fountain around the center of the city. With that, her lover Belle had skipped away somewhere humming some song to herself.

Julia, who had simply just wanted to walk around aimlessly and enjoy looking at things without goal, now had nothing to do. "Damn it. Maybe I should've just tossed away my pride," she muttered.

Without any clue where to go, she went to a place she saw that currently had her attention- a bakery.

Maybe she could finally have some decent meal for once. She moved around in her drags, to feel relieved at feeling a bag of gems she had on her.

"...wait, Belle can't... shit." She prayed that Belle wouldn't resort to stealing.

"U-umm... will you sit somewhere?" an extremely feminine voice asked.

Julia whipped her head around, almost surprised. It was a normal girl this time, wearing a pink and white frilly waitress uniform underneath an apron. For once, she looked like an actual human and not some weird part-animal creature or moe girl. She had plain black hair, too. Julia didn't know if she should feel relieved, but found herself a bit more comfortable with this girl. "I-I'm sorry, I'll find a seat now," she assured.

"Thanks, hun. Welcome to the Tel'Adre Bakery," the woman told her. "I'm Rubi. If you need anything, either head to the counter and order up for bakeries, or ring me up and I'll get you anything to drink." She guided Julia around, searching for a free spot. "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

"I'd say so," Julia replied. "Not that used to this city yet. Anything you recommend?" she asked. "Something really cheap, I suppose... I only have 6 gems," the girl explained sadly.

Rubi chuckled. "If it's fine with you, we can serve you a maximum of two cups of milk or one cup of tea for now." Looking around, Rubi frowned seeing no lone empty spots. She flipped back to a smile, trying to remain positive for her customer. "There's a pawn shop nearby that you can sell any items for a number of gems, so you can always return to this city again after gathering more items from exploring the world and sell them off for more gems."

"That sounds about... fine, I suppose." Julia sighed to herself. "I guess I'll have to make do with a cup of milk for now..."

"Also, dear customer, may I ask a favor?" Rubi asked. Somewhat confused, Julia nodded. "Currently, we don't have any empty seats... so would you mind sharing a seat with one of the other customers?" she asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." The blue-haired girl scratched her head. "Not sure why I would mind."

Rubi smiled. "Thanks, hun. You're a kind one." She lead the girl to a table occupied by another person.  "You'd like a cup of milk, am I right?"

Julia was about to nod, but she noticed the sitting girl looked somewhat sad. She stared at the girl for a while; she had long poofy pink hair, and wore a yellow bikini with frills. She seemed depressed, head hidden behind her arms, a plate of cupcakes on the ground besides her table. Julia smiled. "Make that two cups. I'll pay all six gems, so bring me two cups."

The waitress most likely figured what she was doing and smiled. "A truly kind one. I'll bring them to you soon, hun!"

As Rubi disappeared into the kitchen, Julia noticed a long tail from underneath the girl's skirt. It was red and had a spaded tip, just like a generic demon you see in fiction. Apparently Rubi wasn't human too, not that she cared now. The girl sat down in front of the pink-haired girl. "Hey."

"...hey." The girl didn't even bother looking up.

"You alright?" the blue-haired girl asked, and received no response. "I ordered a cup of milk for you. Maybe... do you want to share what's troubling you?"

"What's the point...?" the girl asked. "It wouldn't change anything anyways..."

Julia smiled. "What if I offer to help you with whatever's on your mind?"

There was silence between the two for a while, before the girl looked up. "...many has offered already..." she said. "...but I've never heard anything from them so far..."

"Then they're all incompetent," Julia concluded. "But I'll promise you, if you tell me, I'll try my best to help you."

"..."

"And, uh, keep you updated too. And not disappear without a word."

Sighing, the pink-haired girl sat up straight. She ruffled her hair, her expression unchanging. "You're bothering me so much... I guess I'll talk. "

Rubi appeared out of nowhere, setting two cups of milk on the table. "Here you go- two cups of milk, for six gems."

Julia nodded and handed over her pouch, slightly reluctant to depart from the scarce amount of currency she had. "Thanks, Rubi."

"No problem." Then, to their surprise, Rubi grabbed an empty chair from another seat after mouthing an apology to the other customer who didn't mind, and sat down at their table as well. "Now, hun, do continue. I'm intrigued as well," she told the pink-haired girl.

The girl almost choked on her spit. "W-wha- you can't do this, you have work to do!"

Rubi shook her head. "I'm on my break now," she said and turned around. "Hey, Kami!"

Another waitress looked to her, surprised that she was sitting. "W-what?"

"Tell the manager I'm taking a short break!"

"Well, okay!"

With that, she turned back to Julia and the pink haired girl. "How about it?"

Staring at the two smiling women she barely even knew, the girl sighed in defeat. "A-alright, I guess. If it'll get you two off my case..." Taking in a sip of milk and breathing in afterwards, she calmed herself. "So, I'm Frosty."


	7. Missing Flower

Rubi listened intently to Frosty's story, her face changing expressions at some parts. Julia listened in a similar manner, showing less expressions and focusing more on processing the tale in her mind. As Frosty sighed during a break, the waitress on break smiled.

"So, this girl that you've taken a fancy to... she must be quite a nice person," she said.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "We've only known each other for a few days," she explained. "The beta services that I provide for my cupcake stand are sexual and allows me to meet many hunks and wet girls, but... honestly, Lily was just so kind and nice and carefree that... I'm not sure, but I felt like for once I could enjoy living a normal life without feeding off of people's sex."

Julia placed a hand on her own chin. "This Lily girl... she was human, right?" she asked. Frosty nodded. The otherworlder retreated to her thoughts.  _So other people have been sent to this world too..._ she thought to herself.  _Wait... no, if other worlds exist, there's no guarantee that this Lily was from my world in the first place._ "She sounds like a really good person. And no one's been able to find her ever since she went missing?"

Frosty shook her head. "There  _is_ someone we both know who I've talked to before, but she hasn't come visit Tel'Adre in a long time now," she said. "And most adventures I ask after I blow them, they'd all either make false promises or just shoo me away after the beta service."

"Jerks," Rubi concluded. "So, hun, anything we could perhaps do to help, even by a bit?"

"Well... I'm not sure," Frosty replied. "I  _do_ want people to help locate her, but I don't want to send anyone innocent to their deaths or something else that turns them into somebody's sex slaves."

 _Ah, this world_ was _that kind of world after all_ , Julia thought.  _...why was my brother into this game in the first place? I will never know._ "That's a good point. But even then, I'd feel like a terrible person if I didn't help someone out, especially when they look so sad." She flashed a smile to the pink-haired citizen. "Count me in, Miss Frosty. I just came to this world recently anyways and am travelling around, I may actually find clues about this Lily girl somewhere."

"I'll see if I can help out too, hun," Rubi added in cheerfully. "I may not be a traveler or adventurer, but I can ask other customers around and see if anyone has any ideas."

Frosty blinked. "You two..." she muttered. "What am I going to do with you people..." Sighing, she finally let out a genuine smile for the two to see, who beamed at this. "Thanks. I'm feeling somewhat better now."

"Hey, no problem." Julia got up, a small feeling in her mind that Belle was almost done with whatever she wanted to see. "Anyways, I should get going soon. My girlfriend is probably waiting for me somewhere, ready to go home."

"Oh my, you have a girlfriend?" Rubi asked. "What a surprise you swing that way, hun. Could've sworn you'd get a lot of good men with your looks..."

Although she was gay, the compliment somewhat made her happy. "T-thanks." Julia smiled. "I think you two are lovely girls too," she said.  _Of course, no homo, I'm just complimenting too._

Frosty chuckled. "Well, I'm always open to any close interaction, so hit me up at the cupcake stand outside anytime," she said. "And... well, good luck to you two. I hope I'm not burdening you two with my problems..."

After a small session of reassuring her and showering her with compliments, the three departed from the bakery. (Except Rubi, who got back to work.)

* * *

"Hey! Julia!" A familiar face ran towards her as she waited at the gates of the city. It was Belle, in some basic set of clothes. When they had arrived here, before they had separated shortly, Edryn had took them to a warehouse to get some clothes on at least, as walking around in drags like some sort of hobo was not exactly something welcoming. Belle's current attire, with nothing unique to look at, however was disheveled to an extremity. It was as if her body was just calling for attention. "Julia!"

"B-Belle! You- stupid!" Julia exclaimed, dragging her lover close to her. "Dress properly, Christ's sake!"

"You're not Christian, Julia," the girl with cat ears pointed out.

"Shut up." Sighing, the former properly buttoned the latter's shirt and swatted dust away. Why there was dust on her shirt in the first place, she didn't question. "I'm done for today. You wanna head back to the camp yet?" she asked.

Belle shrugged. "Sure, I'm done having fun today." She tilted her head curiously. "What'd you do in your free time?"

Julia scratched her head. "Well, I had a cup of milk at a bakery, I suppose. And met some new friends."

"Oooooh, were they amazing people?" her lover asked. "I wanna meet them next time!"

"Say," Julia interrupted, "did you eat anything? We barely have anything at the camp, and I forgot to give you some of the few gems we  _had_ , so..."

The otherworlder chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. I met a new friend as well," she said. "Really nice horse girl at some local gym, treated me to a meal."

"A horse girl...?" The first girl tried to imagine how that would like like. Whether it was a moe girl with minor horse features or a humanoid girl with a horse's head and feminine traits, she wondered how the actual 'friend' looked like. "Eh, whatever. Introduce me to her some other time too, I guess." She turned to the city's gigantic gate. "Come on. Let's head back."

"Okay!" Belle grabbed her girlfriend's hand and, happily humming a tune unknown to the other girl, skipped as the two began their journey back to their campsite.

It only took Julia a few minutes before she noticed the trip took a lot longer than most return trips did. From what she had previously discovered, the world worked according to people's minds, and travelling between two areas seemed to implement a form of teleportation that allowed one to reach another area quickly, despite the price being an hour passing without people noticing. The mysterious distortion of time didn't bother her much anymore, however.

But usually it took a count of two minutes at most to reach any destination one thinks of in their heads.

They had been walking for a longer time now, however. "Are we nearing home yet?" Belle eventually asked, fatigue rising.

"I... don't think so," Julia replied. "It's taking a lot longer than usual today..."

"Whyyyyy?" the girl groaned.

 _How should I respond to this idiot...?_ Sighing, Julia kept her mouth shut and continued pulling the tired girl through the desert. As if God listened to their words, just a few seconds later a forest magically fuzzed into existence a distance in front of them. "Oh, hey. The forest."

"Soooo...?" Belle said.

"Means we're about to reach the campsite, dummy," Julia replied.

Belle beamed. "Sweet!" she exclaimed. Then, letting go of her girlfriend's hand, she took a head start and rushed to the forest, jumping over the entrance's bush. "Home sweet home!" she hollered as her feet landed on the hard ground in front of the campsite's unlit bonfire.

Julia entered the area shortly after, too tired to comment on her lover's energetic behavior. "You're wild as ever..."

"And that's good, isn't it?" Belle said with a grin. She hopped back to her lover, gently caressing her face. "And speaking of wild... do you think you can help me... _down there?_ "

Her eyes narrowing, the blue-haired otherworlder raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A-again? Aren't you getting horny too often?" she asked.

Her cat-eared lover chuckled. "Nah, I'm just reeeaaaally addicted to you, Julia~" she said. Then, nipping gently on the girl's ear, she eventually whispered, "That's what happens when you make me feel too good, silly~"

Julia's face flushed red. Her mind had been preoccupied more with survival and information about the world lately, but she supposed going back to indulging in their desires wasn't so bad once in a while. Gulping, she lowered herself and lied on the ground. "F-fine... come on, then."

Incredibly pleased, Belle eagerly took off her city-provided pants and underwear, tossing them at their tent. "Oh, baby, you are the  _best_ ," she said. "Fuck me crazy with your tongue..."

The other girl barely rolled her eyes before her vision was covered by the pubic hair above her lover's moist vagina.  _Oh well..._ Her libido rapidly rising, she licked her lips, opened her mouth and hungrily sucked on Belle's wet chasm, her tongue lapping up the girl's juices. Belle immediately grabbed her by the head, pushing her crouch tightly against her lover's greedy mouth. "M-mmmph, B-Bellth..."

"Fuck, fuck, Julia..." was all the other girl said in reply. She was lost in her own world as the sensation of her lover wildly eating her out was too much, her mind almost whiting out. Wet girlcum slowly trickled down Julia's chin, but no matter how long they went at it, she kept pounding at her face, driving the blue-haired lesbian's tongue deeper and deeper inside her. "N-need more, unghhh..."

It was pure bliss, all worries in her head disappeared the moment the taste of her girlfriend's sweet nectar entered her mouth. Belle's pussy plunging onto her tongue, her walls clenching tightly yet the sticky fluids allowing the pink muscle to slide in and out with ease, and the combination of their loud moans of pleasure and carnal lust.

"Cumming! Cumminnngngggnn!" Belle screamed with such loud volume, for a brief moment Julia was scared other creatures might intrude their camp. However, the thought quickly disappeared just as Belle's girlcum exploded on her face, mostly coating her tongue and the insides of her mouth. She immediately swallowed the part-cat girl's fluids, and prepared to rest from their sexual activities. However, Belle hadn't released her grip on the girl's head and instead, right after her spasms were over, she continued grinding her pussy against Julia's lips. "M-more, more!"

"M-mmphh...!?" Surprised for a few seconds, Julia mentally resigned herself to her fate and wrapped her arms upwards around the girl's legs. "You askth for thisth..." she muffled against the girl's dripping groin. With all the force she could muster in her arms, she pulled the girl's body downwards hard against her face. The girl's skin pushed against her cheeks, her tongue diving deeper and rubbing against the wildly clenching walls of Belle's nether regions. "Sho goodth..."

"Ahhnn, this is the best!" Belle screamed. "This is the best, it's the best!" Her hips shaking violently, she became close to orgasm again, and added some more force to her rubbing. She craved more length inside her and, true to her desires, Julia also increased her pulling force, ignoring the pain from her head being pushed on the ground. The wiggling tongue inside her lower mouth was driving her crazy, it felt too good, it was so fucking go _ooo_ \- "Cumming! Cumming! Julia, I'm cummiiihhhiiiing!" Another blast of girlcum sprayed on her lover's face, spilling everywhere around them. Her hips bucked as she spasmed in the pleasure of release, tongue hanging in the air.

Julia happily swallowed all the cum that landed in her mouth, giving her girlfriend's drenched pussy one last lick before gently pushing the girl off and pushing her own back up. "T-that was really nice, Belle," she finally said after licking inside her mouth for a while to gather the sweet taste again. "Thanks."

"Y-ya welcahm..." Belle moaned, lost in her own world after her hot facesitting rampage.

Julia smiled and, kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek, giggled as she headed towards the campsite's tent, intending to finally tuck in for the day.


	8. The Bee Maiden Labelle

The sound of their footsteps aligned together, treading through the forest. The two had been walking for quite some time, in search for any signs of life or food. "Y'know, I kinda feel like we've been walking a lot longer recently," Belle noted. "What's up with that?"

Julia rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I know, it's tiring. I notice the change too, Belle." Sighing, she continued pushing branches away, snapping them before they would rebound and smack her lover's face. "But you've got to understand, I'm not the creator of this world. Can you stay quiet for a moment?" she asked.

"If you promise to fuck me again, I will," the girl with cat ears said.

"Ugh. You uncontrollable horny beast..." Julia hissed. Her lover laughed, to her chagrin, and they kept walking while cutting through various random topics.

Then, they reached a wide clearing within the forest, warm sunlight pouring from the skies. A huge comfy flower sat in the middle, looking as if they could sit there peacefully. "...can we sit down now?" Belle asked.

Another frustrated grown. "Damn it, Belle. Don't you suspect anything could happen at all?" she asked.

Her cat eared lover tilted her head. "Hm? Like what?"

Julia narrowed her eyes. "Belle, we're in a world full of horny fucking monsters, and here's a safe-looking giant flower in the middle of a forest, no threat in sight." She pointed at the super convenient seating. "Don't you for a second think that it could be a trap? It could be a  _tentacle_ trap!"

"Tentacle trap..." Belle looked away. "Right. That freaky stuff. Nasty kink. Right."

"Yeah, so at least keep your guard up before you... you..." Julia widened her eyes. She looked straight behind her girlfriend- a figure was standing there, having just emerged as well. "A person!" she exclaimed.

"What? Where!?" Belle exclaimed and turned around.

The two stared at the newcomer to the scene, who wore a hooded cloak covering her face.  _Her skin seems outrageously yellow..._ Julia thought. "Wha... who are you two peoplezzz!?"

 _Zzz?_ The blue haired otherworlder shook her head.  _Focus, focus!_ "Who are  _you?_ " the girl reversed the question.

"I am... uh... none of your buzzzzinezzz!" the cloaked intruder replied. She then pushed past them, took something out from underneath her cloak and shoved it into the suspiciously calm flower seat. "Get lozzzt!" she yelled, before running away from them.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Julia yelled. She ran after the cloaked woman.

"J-Julia! There's another of them here!" Belle exclaimed. Julia turned around and saw another cloaked figure standing behind her lover, doing absolutely nothing. "W-what should I do?"

"Fuck, uh... capture her!" Julia yelled. "And keep her here! I'll get the other one!"

"Um, sure!" Belle said. Her blue haired girlfriend then continued running, disappearing from the clearing into the dark of the forest. Unsure what to do next, Belle turned to the second cloaked figure. "...umm..."

"...you're not going to push me zzown?" the figure asked, calm.

Laughing nervously, Belle scratched her cat ears. "Well, uh... eh. I'm not a fighter."

"Not a fighter on the outzzzide, I zeee." The cloaked person then took a step closer, examining the girl closely. "But are you a fighter on bed?" she asked seductively.

"Whoa, well, I... hm." She had to give that question some consideration. She  _is_ quite wild when having sex with Julia, after all.

The cloaked figure then laughed. "My, you are an interezzzzting human," she said. Belle raised an eyebrow, before the cloaked woman pulled her hood off to reveal a completely yellow face with black antennas sprouting from her hair. Black tattoo-like patterns stemmed from beneath her neck, disappearing under her cloak but presumably they were all over her body as well. "My name izzz Labelle. I'm a bee, you zzzee."

"Whoa, sweet..." Belle said in awe. "My name's Belle. Our names are almost the same!"

"I zzee... Belle, hmm? Zizzzz iz zzzurprizing," Labelle said. She raised her hands and gently caressed the cat eared girl's chin. "Our namezz' zzzimilarity muzzt be a coinzidenzze, but... I believe ozzerwizze," she whispered.

"W...what do you mean?" Belle asked, quirking an eyebrow. She didn't, however, made any effort to push the bee woman back.

"You'll zzeeee..." Labelle said. They heard a nearby shrub rustling. "Quiet for now."

* * *

"Damn it, I lost her..." Julia mumbled. She scratched her head, walking back to the clearing. "Belle! How's the other guest?" she asked, expecting a response. However, she didn't see anyone in the clearing at all. The only thing she saw was the suspiciously peaceful flower. "...Belle?" she called. Absolutely no response. "Great. I tell her to stay here and get that other one, and she goes off somewhere..." she muttered.

 _Wait,_ her mind said.  _This forest is huge. This might not be the only clearing..._ Julia's eyes widened, and she groaned with annoyance.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She looked around at the trees surrounding her. "This could be any other clearing!? God damn it, this stupid world. I need to quickly get back to the clearing with Belle," she said. Julia hurriedly ran off into the darkness, determined to get to whatever clearing she had previously entered with her lover. "Hey! Julia! Answer me if you can hear me...!"

Within seconds, the girl faded out of the area.

...

...

...stifled laughter came from within the flower. It had a very small opening at the top of the flower. A hand slid through the opening, coated in strange liquid, and soon enough Belle slid out from the giant glower. Following after her, Labelle got out of the flower as well, both giggling from their mysterious 'disappearance' that fooled the former's lover. "She went to find another clearing! Julia, heavens!" Belle wheezed.

"Zat zzzzilly human girl, ohhh..." Labelle said. Their laughter slowly died and, calming down, they looked towards where the blue haired otherworlder had disappeared to.

No signs of her coming back at all.

They smiled, hands clasping together. "She's gone now! Now there's no need to... to..." Belle's voice faded, confused. "Wait, why did we have to hide in the first place?"

Labelle's eye narrowed, a seductive grin forming. "Well now. Wouldn't you like to know?" she said. The bee woman circled around the cat eared otherworlder, fingers lightly rubbing against her neck. "I juzzzt wanted to give you a good time, and interruptionzz would prevent zzat, wouldn't it?"

"I... guess so," Belle replied. Grinning, Labelle grabbed the girl's clothes and pulled it up, eaisly removing it due to the sticky fluids from the flower's insides. "Whoa... slippery."

"Zat'zzz right. Ze flower containzz harmlezzz fluidz that zzzimply haz a zzzweet zmell." The bee woman tossed her decent clothes away, and then pulled her cloak off. "It helpzzz a lot with zzzexual foreplay."

"Sexual fore... oh." The girl stared at the bee woman. "...ohhh." She stared at the bee woman's naked chest, her bouncing yellow breasts with yellow nipples. "... _oooohhhh._ " Finally, before the cloak could reveal the woman's nether regions, Labelle took the girl's chin in one hand and raised her face, another hand taking her hand. "Whuh...?"

Labelle giggled. "Why don't I hear it directly from you, young Belle?" she whispered into her ears. "Do you want my honeypot?"

Belle felt herself getting turned on, pussy dripping with juice. "W-well... why, I certainly wouldn't mind..." she replied just as quietly, licking her lips.

"Zen how about zizzz...?" Slowly, Labelle pulled the girl's hand towards her forbidden area. "Do you want zizzz... big... bad... naughty boy of mine?"

"I certai... wait what?" Belle froze. Her hand took hold of something down there. Something big, something hard. Something thick, and throbbing wildly, now between her fingers. "W-whoa... this is..."

"Shh..." Labelle whispered. She gently planted a soft kiss on the human girl's lips. After parting, she licked her lips. "Why don't we... talk with our bodiezzz inztead?"

Dazed, Belle's face slowly formed an eager but horny smile. "Sure..."

* * *

Julia sighed. She had somehow ended up at the campsite again. She noted that this time, her exploration within the forests lasted a bit longer than previous attempts, just like both had noticed, but she still hadn't found a trace of Belle anywhere.  _Where the fuck could she be?_  These past minutes had been spent searching for anything that could be considered a weapon. The previous owner of the campsite must have carried their shit around everywhere, because she could hardly find any actual weapon.

Just small, weak objects that could be thrown at people. They weren't even that hard, just your typical old nuts or acorns and broken wood planks or other crap.

The girl sighed and plopped onto the ground. "Damn it. Damn it... god fucking damn it." She was growing incredibly worried about her lover.

Then again... what if she was safe? The second mysterious figure didn't seem violent during that short glimpse, so perhaps they're just chitchatting and walking somewhere...? Julia shook her head.  _Yeah, that had to be it._ There's no way Belle's in danger right now.

Maybe within a few minutes, that silly girl would suddenly come back to the campsite and tell her what they talked about. Maybe even bring that mysterious person and reveal that they're a good person. Or maybe she'll be tattered, disheveled, and...

No. Not going to happen. Only good things would happen. Julia nodded to herself.

Belle was definitely fine, yeah.

* * *

Belle let out several screams as her pussy was wildly pounded, legs wrapped around Labelle's waist. The bee woman's thick yellow girlcock furiously pistoned in and out of the girl, the coating honey mixing with her pussy juices and emanating a sweet odor around them. They lay on the giant flower, rocking it as their intense love session increased in force.

"S-so deep, so deep! L-Labelle!" the otherworlder moaned. "More! M-more, harder!"

"Z-zat'zzz it, good girl..." Labelle replied. She somehow managed to still increase her strength, the pounding noise getting louder.

Their hips were beginning to hurt, but the pleasure they felt was still miles ahead of the small pain.

Labelle suddenly locked lips with Belle, the latter accepting her tongue with pleasure and wrapped her arms around the bee woman's neck. Their soft muscles danced around, exchanging saliva and small traces of honey from the bee woman. Only few seconds lasted where their mouths were apart, spitting into each other's mouths, breathing heavily, before their faces glued together again in a moment of carnal lust.

"F-fuck! Fuck! Cumming!" Belle eventually exclaimed, their mouths separating. "I'm gonna cum gonnnnaa cummmmm-" Her mouth was blocked by the bee woman's deep hungry kisses again, and their loud moans were only partly lowered to muffles. A final, powerful thrust full of desires pierced through the girl's womb. "M-mmmmnnnn!" their cries blended together. A torrent of honey was released from the bee woman's rod, flooding Belle's vagina and spilling a bit. Her dick pulsed within the girl's honeypot, gushing out blots of honey repeatedly until she had none left for this round.

Their mouths parted, a long string of honey-saliva-mixture connecting their gaps, the bee woman slowly pulling her male genitalia out of the girl. "H-how wazz zat?" she asked Belle. "Did you find it to your liking?"

Wheezing, tired, Belle looked up at the sky without responding. Her stomach rose and sank as her ragged breathing only barely slowed down. "...h-heyyy..." she began.

"Hmm? Yezzz?"

The otherworlder grinned, cat ears twitching excitedly. "Y-you... you can lay eggs... r-right?"

Labelle's smirk widened. "Of courzze. What about it, hun?"

Belle gasped, her libido acting up again. "F-fuck me. Fuck me again. Get your fucking eggs in me. J-just... just... ravage me."

"Will do, dearezzzt. Will do." Labelle got up on her knees, looking behind her. She moved on top of the fallen Belle's waist, straddling her hips between her waist. Then, adjusting her bee abdomen, Labelle pulled the tip out and what seemed like a longer penis with a wide opening emerged. The stinger disappeared who knows where, but that was the least of Belle's thoughts. The bee woman pulled her penis-like tail and, bringing it down to Belle's wide pussy, the human girl only started to question her actions before the hybrid shoved the tail inside her. "And zzzere you go, honey."

"Fffffft...!" the girl hissed, body rocking up. Her clitoris was still sensitive after orgasm, and that action just now only made her mind turn blank again. It felt too good. It felt too, damn, good. "Ah, ahhh... w-what... what are you... going to do...?" she asked.

Labelle giggled. "Giving you what you dezzzzire, dear." She then grabbed her still-erect girlcock and, still on her knees above the girl, adjusted her penis aiming it towards the girl's face. "Now, why don't you help my naughty boy again, hmmm?" she asked.

Belle grinned. "N-now you're speaking my language..." she whispered. Her right hand eagerly grabbed the bee woman's dick. She began working together with the hornily thrusting bee woman, the dick pumping back and forth between her clutch, unable to wait for more honey cum of the latter. Suddenly she felt something big entering her pussy, causing her mind to explode again. "F-fuuuuu-!"

"H-how do you like zzzat?" Labelle cooed. "Iz it goood? Izzz it?"

"I-it's so good! Ohhh, it's so good!" Belle yelled. She felt several more bumps going through her vagina, screaming with pleasure. Her grip on the bee woman's dick got tighter, to the latter's delight. "C-cum, please cum! Cum now, I want it!"

Labelle grabbed her dick with her right hand, gently assisting the girl's right hand on her own dick. "Zzen let'z make me zzzcream, shall we?"

Belle nodded uncontrollably, unable to think about anything else except orgasm. Their joined hands continued their wild masturbation of the bee woman's dick, as more and more eggs were pumped inside Belle. The stretched abdomen must have been coming loose, however, as she felt it move out of her slightly, but it was still inside and still made her feel so good. "C-cum! Cum! Cum!" the girl hollered lustfully. "C-cummmm!"

"Z-zzzzaaahhhh yezzzz-z-z-z!" Labelle's voice harmonized with hers.

Then, simultaneously, as her dick exploded with honey towards the bottom girl's face, Belle's pussy shot out the tip of Labelle's abdomen away as honey and cum gushed out of her body, a few pieces of egg sliding out. "Fuuuuuuhhhgghhh...!" Several rounds of sweet nectar was squirted out the girl, rendering her body numb whilst her face was being covered with hot, thick honey cum. "S-so goooodth, sho goooo...dd..."

Labelle collapsed on top of her, almost out of stamina. Her dick finally shrinking, the bee woman brought her mouth to Belle's, engaging in another heated tongue kiss while they slurped the honey off Belle's face. The girl wrapped her legs around the bee woman's again, albeit this time there were no thrusting below the body, only their tongues being sucked and played around with by each other.

Within seconds, the cum was almost all gone from their faces, only sweet scented saliva remained everywhere. They looked into each other's eyes, satisfied, still eager for more deep inside but unable to continue their sex fest.

"T-that... that was so..."

"Zzzo amazing?" Labelle whispered.

Belle nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. Yeah. That was amazing, that was brilliant."

"I take it you're zzzatizzzzfied now?" the latter asked. "I'd be glad to provide more anytime, darling."

The human's smile only widened. "Great. That's... that's perfect." Tired, her ragged breathing barely showed signs of slowing down. "But... what am I going to do now...?" she said. "My stomach... obviously looks wrong..."

"Oh, that won't be any problem, zzzweetcheekz." Playfully pulling the girl's cheeks, Labelle weakly got up and put her fingers together. She began chanting something and, as light glowed, Belle suddenly felt something disappear from her stomach. A few seconds later, four more eggs appeared on the ground next to them, landing gently. "Aaand zere. All done, nothing zuzzzpiciouzz."

Belle's eyes widened with joy. "W-was that magic? Sweet!" She got up and grabbed Labell's hands, fascinated. "That was also amazing! You've got to teach me how to do that!"

The bee woman chuckled. "Ohh, zzat takezz time to mazzter." She patted Belle's head, to the latter's disappointment. "Zome ozzer day, hun. Zome ozzer day."

"Aww... okay." As the bee woman began getting dressed, Belle did the same, feeling it was time to depart. She stared at the bee woman once more. "...say, will we be able to...?"

Labelle did nothing except pull her in for a long, deep kiss. Mashing their tongues together once more, they wrapped their arms around each other in a mix of passion and lust. When they finally decided to let go, Labelle smiled at the otherworlder. "No worriezzz... I'll be frequenting thizz forezzzt a lot."

"So then..." Belle couldn't contain her excitement.

The bee woman nodded with a knowing smile. "We can have zzex anytime..."

Overjoyed, the girl kissed the bee woman again, her heart completely captured by the hot intense sex they had just had. More tongue kissing, more exchanging salivas, more horny moans, before they broke apart and Belle rushed off happily. She turned around to wave to the bee woman. "See you again, Labelle!"

Labelle simply waved back as gently as she could, a smile on her face.

* * *

This was too much. Julia didn't know how longer she had to wait. But something definitely wasn't right. She stood up, hands shaking. Hopefully, whatever she sees won't be traumatizing. The girl turned around and prepared to run into the forest.

Then, Belle jumped out of the shrubs. "Julia!" the girl yelled.

"B-Belle!?" Julia said. She ran to her lover, hugging her. "You're okay!"

Her lover returned the hug, embracing the blue haired girl tightly. "Oh, you silly. You were worried about me this entire time?" she whispered, touched.

Julia nodded. "I thought... well... you... that other person...!" She jumped back. "W-where's that other figure!?"

Belle giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm here alone now, dummy." She lightly kissed her human lover's lips, dissolving all her concerns. "Anyways, that person wasn't that bad. Apparently they were a race of bee-human hybrids," she said. Then, pulling out a jar our of nowhere, Belle presented it to the girl. "And see what that person gave me! A jar of honey!"

True to her words, inside the jar was beautiful, amber liquid. Despite being sealed, Julia swore she could smell the slightest scent of sweetness inside. "W-whoa... honey. That's... amazing!"

"I know, right!?" Belle said. "With this, we can sell half to the city for profit and get ourselves something decent!"

"Yep, and maybe even some weapons to help us hunt in this wilderness!" Julia added.

The two stared at each other, before bursting into laughter. "Oh, man! We're only just starting to get better at this!" Belle laughed.

"Haha, we're doing fine..." Calming down, Julia smiled and gently put the jar of honey down. "That asides, I'm still really glad that you're safe, Belle."

"Aww. You're sweet, Julia." Belle planted a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I promise I'll always end up by your side, no matter what!"

The blue haired girl chuckled. "Thanks, Belle." She hugged her lover one more time, a long time for extra charm, before letting her go. "You feel tired yet?"

"Eh, sure. Today's been a long day." Eager for tomorrow, the cat eared girl snickered. "Wanna go to Tel'Adre tomorrow?"

Julia nodded with a smile. "Sure."

The two slept safe and soundly that night.


	9. Abduction Rumors

Julia woke up. She looked around.

Belle's arms were wrapped around her waist, the girl peacefully sleeping next to her.

She smiled gently. "...aw." Her hand reached for her lover's hair, caressing the girl with love. Then, she lightly scratched the girl's cat ears.

It twitched, the girl moaning quietly in her sleep. After a few seconds of rubbing the ear, Belle slowly opened her eyes. She yawned, stretching her arms, and looked at the blue haired girl. "M-morning... Julia."

"And a good morning to you, silly." Julia planted a light kiss on Belle's lips. A chuckle escaped her lips. "You're adorable when you're sleeping and not making a fuss."

"Is that a compliment...?" Belle muttered. She let out another yawn, then scratched her head as she looked around. "I feel like I had a really amazing dream. Someone was petting me and scratching my ear and turning me on..."

 _Oh._ Julia looked away. "T-that's nice... haha."

Belle smiled and got up besides her girlfriend. "Aaaalrighty. What do we have planned for today?"

"We were going to head over to Tel'Adre, remember?" the other girl reminded.

"Oh, right. To sell some of the honey we got."

Julia shook her head. "That  _you_ got."

"Haha. Doesn't really make a difference." They patted their clothes, getting rid of the dust that gathered from sleeping on the ground. Belle latched onto Julia's right arm, affectionately rubbing her head against her tender arms as they walked into the surrounding forests.

Few minutes pass by, and they hadn't encountered anything so far.

"Kinda peaceful today, huh?" Belle noted.

"Like when you were sleeping," Julia compared.

"Oh, shut up, you." Her girlfriend giggled, but their closeness didn't change at all- still holding tight onto each other, the moment never seemed to stop.

Until something jumped out the bushes. "What the..."

A red skinned... thing, hopping eagerly from side to side, pointed its throbbing erection at the two. For unknown reasons, it looked familiar to them... Julia's eyes widened. "Hey, it looks like that Zetaz guy," she said as she recalled the imp that had seemingly drugged them on their first seconds in the world. That one seemed to have an authority amongst his race, but this imp only seems like some lust-crazy creature. "I guess this one's a mob."

"A mob imp?" Belle whispered. "Eh. I ain't fighting that. You handle that, Julia."

"Whatever you desire," Julia replied. She tightened her fists, breathing in deeply. The stress from yesterday's worrying had not been gone completely. She was still worried that something bad could happen to her lover. Deciding it was a good time to take it out on this random imp, she grinned. "Fucking bring it!"

The imp screeched and lunged towards her, who raised her fists and threw a punch towards it. its wings spread and quickly moved sideways, evading the blow while its claws raised. Another screech, and it slashed at the blue aired girl.

Julia jumped back, the surface of her clothes receiving a small cut. She quickly ran forward to deliver another punch, but the imp hopped back as well. It grinned, but screamed when Julia, not having finished her attack, quickly pushed her left forward again. She mustered most of her strength into a kick which slapped the imp's dick up, causing it to violently fumble up and down while the sensation of pain spread through its body. The imp fell to the ground during its long scream of pain, but the girl knew better than to show mercy to the creature. She raised her foot, and just as the imp's vision realized what she was about to do, the girl stomped on its hard penis, finally setting it between the ground and her shoe.

"O-ouch," Belle whispered.

Unable to resist the savage blue haired girl, the imp dropped its hands and began shaking its head frantically. Incomprehensible gibberish of the demon tongue flew everywhere from its mouth.

"Shut up," Julia said. It immediately silenced itself. "Listen here, you... thing. This kind of shit is probably normal for you, and I don't care if you pull this kind of shit anywhere." She grabbed the imp by the head, leaning closer. "But you fucking try and hurt Belle here, and I'll put you through hell. Got that?" It nodded, terrified. "Good. Now get the hell out of here!" Julia yelled, then delivered a kick across the imp's face. It stumbled away from them, unconscious. "Tch."

"Wow, you're moody today," Belle said. "But that was really cool of you!"

The girl rolled her eyes, mentally growling. She still felt pissed. "Uh, sure."  _Maybe I should go to the gym at Tel'Adre... Belle_ did _say there was a gym._ She then grabbed Belle by the hand and continued walking through the forests.

Her lover smiled. She jumped close to Julia and leaned to her ear. "Thanks, Julia."

"...s-sure." Julie felt her cheeks heat up.

They remained silent the remaining walk inside the forest.

"...say, is calling it a 'thing' racist?"

"..."

The conversation didn't continue at all.

Later, after they had emerged in the deserts, it only took some minutes of walking to appear at the city. 

A short comedic moment of the shy guard Ravii hiding from them, and they were free to enter Tel'Adre again like last time. Julia decided she wanted to get with Rubi and Frosty again, partly intending on introducing her girlfriend to them too- but Belle said she wanted to go to the gym, so they parted ways again like last time. She took a shortcut through Frosty's stand, seemingly empty, and walked through the entrance of the city's bakery. "Heya..." she called out.

A different waitress had been nearby, and saw her. "Hello! Welcome to... oh, it's you." Julia raised an eyebrow. She didn't recognize this woman at all. "Um, if you're looking for Rubi, just head to the kitchen. The cupcake girl's there too."

 _The kitchen? They cookin' something?_ Julia shrugged and nodded, thanking the girl as she passed her. She walked into the kitchen. "Um, hello?"

Asides from the huge minotaur working on some sort of dish, she only spotted two girls leisurely chatting and kneading some dough... or something. Yeah, she didn't do well when it comes to cuisine. She and Belle often just ordered stuff or ate outside. Or each other.

She shook her head. The things she came up with.

Both Rubi's and Frosty's raised their heads and saw the blue haired otherworlder at the entrance. "Julia! Welcome!" Ruby said.

"I'm just trying my hands at their bakery stuff," Frosty said. "I wasn't getting much customers at my stand, after all."

"Yeah, the stand does look kinda empty," Julia replied, the nymph sighing. "So, what have you two been doing?"

Rubi looked at the dough in their hands. "Well... for now, just normal bread, I guess."

Frosty shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not sure either. The chef just gave us some dough to try our hands at."

"Chef?" Julia turned her head towards the huge minotaur deeper in the kitchen. "...that guy, right?"

"Yeah, he's the manager and chef of the bakery," Ruby said. "Usually he's the one doing everything, and us waitresses are just to deliver the plates to our customers. He noticed Frosty and me chatting though, and offered to let us try some actual work ourselves."

The gigantic minotaur turned around. "Another one of your friends, Rubi?" he asked. "Let her try too, I suppose. Don't waste too much now."

"'kaaay," both girls replied. They switched back to Julia. "So. Want to try?"

"Umm... sure, I guess." Washing her hands at a nearby sink, Julia mentally frowned. She hoped she wouldn't cause a disaster in the kitchen.

* * *

Belle looked around. She didn't see anyone eyeing her. Smiling, the girl hopped over to the gym entrance. A centauress with a tank-top guarded the entrance, and turned her head when the girl came close. "Hi!"

The centauress raised an eyebrow. "Back again, hm?" she asked. "Last time I let you in for free since you were new to the city and seemed to clueless about things, but this time you better pay up 10 gems if you want to stay for an hour." She opened her hand and awaited her payment.

The cat eared girl chuckled. "Don't worry, I got gems this time." She fished her pouch out of her pocket and, digging inside, she took out some gems. "See?"

"That's good. Pay 10 up, girl."

Belle frowned. "Okay. Uh. Well... hm." She put the gems back and scratched her head. "By the way... how do we count these gems?" she asked.

The centauress stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Well, you know." The girl waved her pouch around. "These pouches are small, and if one gem was worth 1 gem, it'd be completely filled before I could even get up to 20."

"...no, uh-"

"Ah, whatever." Belle tossed the entire pouch onto the centauress' hands. "Just take the whole thing, it seems like a bother." With that, she wandered into the building. The centauress stared at the girl, then back at the pouch in her hands. She took out a piece of gem- it was incredibly small.

"...these are small enough to fit a hundred in a pouch like this though..."

Already forgetting about the money issue, Belle looked around again. This time, she spotted several people that piqued her interests. There was a horse-human hybrid doing yoga moves, some busty woman that looked like a demon, some sort of rabbit-horse-human hybrid with a towel on her shoulder, and some guy that looked like an imp.

...she rubbed her eyes again. The demonic woman and imp man seemed out of place here. "How are they even..." Giving it no more than two seconds of thought, the girl shrugged and ignored them. She skipped over to the first horse-human hybrid, waving her hand. "Hey there! I'm back!"

"Oh, Belle!" the equine woman said. "You're back! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for treating me to a meal last time, Cotton," the girl said. "Really needed that. Since I had no money."

Cotton shook her head. "No, no, it's what I had to do to help. After all, you  _did_ compensate me with our little...  _fun time_ , didn't you?" she whispered with a sly smile, gently caressing the girl's thighs.

"Hihi..." Belle quickly pecked the equine woman's cheek. "Anyways, this time I got money, so everything's fine!" she said. "...oh wait, I gave it all to the guard woman..."

Her friend chuckled. "You're adorably a klutz, aren't you?" She patted Belle's head, enjoying the flushed look of embarrassment from the otherworlder. "Anyways, want to join me for another round of yoga?" the woman asked Belle. "I'll treat you to a meal again, too, if you want."

"Okie dokie!" Belle cheered. "Lemme show you my moves!"

* * *

"Say, have you heard of the recent abductions?" Frosty asked.

"Oh, those..." Ruby muttered.

Julia stopped what she was doing- also kneading some dough. "The what now?"

The nymph sighed, as if the topic wasn't pleasant. Well, obviously it wouldn't be pleasant. "Ah. Well, you see... recently, travelers have been disappearing while traveling to and from Tel'Adre," she explained. "Nobody knows what actually happens to them, but people are assuming they're getting abducted by those wild horny creatures wandering the deserts."

"...that can't be right," Julia said. "Me and my girlfriend explore the desert few times, but we've never actually encountered any hostile sex creature before," she told the nymph.

"Now  _that_ can't be right either then," Rubi interrupted. "I hear the reason our city isn't overpopulated is because it's hard for many to cross the deserts safely."

"Eh, that depends, I suppose." Frosty cleared her throat, and proceeded to flip her dough around. "But the thing is- ow! Something got in my eye..."

The blue haired woman rushed over to her. "Shit, you alright?" she asked. "Must be the dough splashing, you flipped kinda hard there." She and Ruby patted Frosty's back as she shut her eyes tight, waiting for it to magically disappear like they always do after few seconds. Then, after Frosty was fine, they got back to their dough testing.

"So yeah, sometimes it's frustrating to work on these because they get in your eye, I guess," Frosty said. "Not that I know, most of the time my cupcakes turn up nicely without any problems."

"Is that so?" Rubi said. "That must be nice... I always wonder what happen if lots of dough get in your body without baking it."

Julia frowned. "Yeah, certain stuff here have weird effects on your body, but I doubt dough would... hey, wait." She shook her head. "Getting back on topic, maybe those guys weren't abducted at the desert."

"Oh, right." Frosty searched her mind. "Well, I mean those  _were_ just assumptions. We don't actually have witnesses."

"Damn. It kinda sounded like it had some lead to your Lily girl too..." Julia muttered.

The nymph smiled. "You still haven't found anything, huh? That's alright," she said. "I've been waiting for a long time, I can keep waiting. Glad that you're helping."

Ruby raised a finger. "Wait. I think... I remember something I heard from some customers' discussions earlier."

"Waitresses shouldn't be eavesdropping," the chef minotaur said from behind them.

"S-sorry..." Rubi replied, then cleared her throat. "Um, so... I think some people have been saying that they've been visiting the forests a lot lately. Not sure why though, something about a pleasant experience, if I remember correctly."

"The forest?" Julia repeated. "That's..." She tried to remember if she saw any normal person around there. Asides from the suspicious cloaked figures from before... she got nothing. Those suspicious people probably weren't normal innocent people anyways, they seemed to have personal business to do. So then, she had no clues on what could've happened to the innocent travelers. "...I think I can try to find something out about that," she said.

"You can?" Frosty's eyes raised as she remembered. "Oh yeah... you have a campsite somewhere in the forest, right?"

The girl nodded. "If I try, I'm sure I can find some travelers and observe them and whoever abducts them, I suppose." She scratched her head. "I just hope it's not something too dangerous."

"I... I think you'll be fine," Rubi stated. "I haven't... uh, seen you in action yet but I think you're a strong and good person, so...!"

Face completely red, Rubi's volume lowered as she sat down again, looking away. Julia stifled a laughter, eventually hugging the girl against her chest. "Aww. You're sweet, Rubi." She gently rubbed the waitress' hair. "Thanks, girl. Really glad you see me that way."

"Aww..." cooed Frosty. "You're like her mother."

"Hush you, I'm still young." Then, looking at Ruby, Julia recalled some of her fights against imps and goblins. "...but yeah, I guess I do battle imps and goblins a lot. Somewhat."

"Oooh, that's nice," Frosty commented. "Even I'm not strong enough to defend myself from a wild horny goblin."

Rubi shuddered. "I- I have more problems with imps though..."

The two began talking of how they didn't know much self defense nor magic, and began considering doing some knight training. Thing.

Julia chuckled. "Hey, why don't I give you some tips?" she said. "Not that I have a sword nor experience, I just use my fist, but eh."

"Would you?" Frosty asked. "That's nice of you. Anything helps even if not much, but tips are tips. Could be useful later."

"Yeah, and that's why I offered." Julia smiled as Frosty and Rubi stopped working on their beta doughs. "Alright, so first thing's first..."

* * *

Belle's head bobbed up and down, sucking out whatever was left of her secret partner's thick rod. Her loud slurps were disguised by the sound of water hitting the floor, hot water spilling from the shower head above them, steam covering the two. Cotton sighed dreamily, back sliding down against the wet walls. "T-that was... ohhh, pet, that was amazing as always."

The cat eared human giggled. "Not as good as you ramming my insides," she replied and gave the limp tip of her partner's dick a soft kiss. "Good boy, good boy..."

They lied together for a while, laughing and flirting with each other, before Cotton reached for the shower's knob and turned the water off. The two then got up together, the sticky fluids coating their bodies now washed away. "Oh, pet, love. I always enjoy you being here."

"Me too, Cotton." Belle wrapped her arms around the equine woman and kissed her, deeply and eagerly. She then moved back from the woman. "Anyways, thanks again for the meal," she said. "...both meals."

Cotton laughed. "No worries, pet. I got a meal from you as well," she said and winked. They kissed once more and, sensing it was time to go, rubbed their fingers together one last time. Belle got dressed, once more covering her bare skin with the clothes she had thrown away on the floor of the equine's apartment, and walked out the door. "Come again anytime, my little pet."

"Sure thing, girl." The girl blew her secret partner a kiss and hopped away happily, humming a tune to herself. "God, this is so fun, this world. I wish we never return..." she said to herself, hopeful. Then, she saw her girlfriend standing near the fountains. "Oh, hey! Julia!" she called.

"Belle? What took you so long?" Julia asked and turned to her. "Gee, I thought we'd be... huh." The girls stared at each other. "...Belle?"

Said cat eared girl tilted her head. "Hm? What is it, Julia?"

The blue haired otherworlder rubbed her chin, examining her lover carefully. "...what the heck happened to you?" she asked. To her confusion, her girlfriend's skin was much more yellow now. There were even small black markings on her arms, displayed in plain sight due to her shirt's sleeves being short. Her cat ears were still there, but the yellow and black pattern now reminded the girl of... bees. "You're looking kinda like a bee..." she said.

Belle frowned. "I... uh?" She slightly panicked. The girl had forgotten entirely about her appearance change- it had happened during her second visit to Cotton's house, the equine girl gazing at her in awe as her entire body went through a short moment of pain minutes before their intense session of sex. It was most likely a side effect of her constantly dipping her finger into the honey jar she carried, occasionally savoring the taste. It wasn't like she could help it. "W-well, I guess it's a side effect of... uh, the honey." The girl offered the honey jar to her lover, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"But the last time you had that was yester... wait, were you secretly taking the honey?" Julia asked.

"...nnnnnoooo?"

The blue haired human sighed. "Belle, weren't you the one who planned on selling it?" she asked. "You were the one who suggested it, why are you going around slurping it up now?" Feeling a bit bad when she saw her girlfriend look away ashamedly, Julia sighed and patted her now part-bee lover. "Well whatever. We still have lots; I'm sure we could get something from this."

"Alright!" Belle cheered. "I think there's a guy who you can pawn stuff to somewhere around there," she said and began dragging her girlfriend around.

Eventually they received 10 gems for the jar of honey and decided to head home to their camp.


End file.
